pursuit_of_the_truth_novelfandomcom-20200214-history
Madam Ji
Madam Ji of Leaping Stallion Peak was a Shaman and a wife of Ji Yun Hai. Appearance Madam Ji wore a red robe and there were a large number of snakes and insects sewn on it. Those snakes and insects came in all sorts of colors, and they were terrifying to look at. She also wore a bamboo hat.Ch. 381 She had locks and eyes that looked like the springs in autumn. There was a scar that had been left behind, marring her face for many years now, spreading through the entirety of her petite face. The scar was dark reddish in color, and some of the woman’s flesh from under her skin had even been exposed outside. It looked terrifying.Ch. 383 Personality Madam Ji was ashamed of the sacr on her face. When someone saw it, she was getting angry and wanted to kill that person for all cost.Ch. 384 She has a chilling presence spreading from within her, causing people around to feel slightly uncomfortable.Ch. 382 Madam Ji was pure in the past, but she changed because of Ji Yun Hai. She witnessed him killing all her tribe, including her mother and all her sisters. She became malicious and lewd, because he planted Curse in her.Ch. 388 Background Madam Ji was from Ghost Impregnation Shaman Tribe. One day, Ji Yun Hai used that tribe to experiment with his spell Curse. He killed almost everyone. He used women to give birth to Ghost Child, the sacred spirit of that tribe. She witnessed her mother and all her sisters die horribly. Only Madam Ji succedde and he left only her alive. After sixty years, when the Ghost Child was born, she killed Ji Yun Hai and turned him into a puppet. History Book 2 The Patriarch of the Black Crane Tribe hired Madam Ji to destroy White Bull Tribe. They wanted her to kill Bai Ge.Ch. 380 Once she arrived to the tribe with the Patriarch, she was asked to kill Su Ming, who took control over a mountain range nearby their tribe, where there was a vein with Shaman Crystals. She agreed to kill him for usual price of 2,000 Shaman Crystals. Once, Madam Ji arrived nearby Su Ming's cave abode, she let out a powerful moan, but Su Ming dispersed it easily. She wanted Su Ming to die in pleasure, but since he opposed her, Madam Ji decided to kill him painfully. She tried to turn Su Ming into wild animal controlled by his lust, losing all his reasoning along with all an ability to fight against her, like it usually happened. But it didn't work on Su Ming, because he was a virgin without any experience. Then she was teasing him calling him virgin brother. After she lost bamboo hat, which revealed her face with a scar, she got angry. She wanted Su Ming to suffer a pain worse than death. Her black-haired puppet attacked Su Ming. As he made a punch, the black hair of body dissolved on its own. They were made of black beetles, which from distance looked like a black fog. What was left was shrivelled corpse of Madam Ji's huband, Ji Yun Hai. He attacked Su Ming along with black beetles. Su Ming was pushed back, but he managed to seal Ji Yun Hai with Han Mountain Bell. Then Madam Ji took her clothes off and danced sensually to bring out the most primal urges within Su Ming.Ch. 385 But it didn't work on Su Ming, he went on offensive. He cut her head off with Virescent Sword, but she just put it back on her neck, becasue she had Undying Body. After that, using drop of Su Ming's blood, she casted Curse. As Su Ming's life force was draining from him, he used Fire Berserker Art to heal himself.Ch. 386 Madam Ji was astonished, Su Ming didn't die and she used her tattoo of Ghost Child.Ch. 387 After she summoned her tribe's sacred spirit, it attacked Su Ming. It was invisible, but when Su Ming used Berserker Obliteration, the Ghost Child dissipated. Madam Ji was stunned, but she didn't give up. She used red ring, which she got from Ji Yun Hai, but Su Ming avoided her attack by escaping to another dimension within his black stone fragment. As she was in disbelief, Su Ming cut her head and limbs apart. But she recovered from that too and she used Thirteen Peach Blossom Fiend as afinal killing move. Su Ming decided to use Nine-Headed Dragon, Southern Emperor, Absolute Genocide to end that fight with Madam Ji. Thirteen Peach Blossom Fiend was ineffective. Nine-Headed Dragon’s illusionary form were destroying peach blossoms easily. Madam Ji decided to self-destruct, trying drag Su Ming to hell with her. In the last moment she turned final peach blossom into a pink one filled with an air of lust, which let a wisp of pink air seep into Su Ming's nostrils.Ch. 389 Under the influence of urges from the final peach blossom, Su Ming rushed away. He run into Bai Ge and Whte Bull Tribe, but he controlled himself.Ch. 390 Eventually, all of it caused Hong Luo to wake up in Su Ming's body.Ch. 391 Powers Madam Ji could stand above all Medial Shamans due to her cultivation. Madam Ji was a Soul Catcher. Five Colored Fog was a fog, which Madam Ji used for transportation and for defensive measures. The Style of hers would bring out the lust within a person’s heart, and even Ji Yun Hai’s desires had been drawn out in a moment of carelessness. She was using his husband Ji Yun Hai as a puppet. Soul Catcher’s Allure was dancing naked in a primal way to bring out the most primal urges within a person. After a moment illusionary forms of other women starts appearing and surround a target. It would clogg up target's mind. Madam Ji have refined her body to be Undying. Curse is the strongest Spell for Soul Catchers. It drains a life force out of a target. Madam Ji used a red ring for it, which she got from Ji Yun Hai. Tattoo of Ghost Child was a tattoo of her tribe. It looked like and infant’s head. It allowed her to summon tribe's sacred spirit, the Ghost Child. It was a black infant made from black mist. There was a black horn on it’s head and golden patterns on his face. Thirteen Peach Blossom Fiend are peach blossom, which can put lewd and evil images in one's head. It makes a person go mad from lust and primal urges. Quotes "What a man who doesn’t know the mood. I originally wanted to let you die in pleasure, but since you’re so ungrateful to my kindness, then I’ll let you die completely depleted of your spirit." "Virgin brother, that’s such a stroooong stroke." "I’ll kill you, then absorb your flesh and essence to make you bear my suffering! Ghost Child, my baby, be born. Choose your path. If you choose to help mama, then… kill him!" Notes Madam Ji kills others for Shaman Crystals. A person’s life costs two thousand crystals. Reference List Category:Shamans Category:Female Characters Category:Characters